


"I've always imagined you as Watson."

by xisuthros



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fitzsimmons Week, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Costumes for Fitzsimmons Week. Originally posted on my Tumblr (xisuthros). Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've always imagined you as Watson."

“This is ridiculous.” Fitz muttered as he sifted through the different Halloween costumes Coulson had gotten a hold of for their mission.

Jemma looked at him reproachingly. “Oh, come on Fitz!” She said, clearly enjoying the experience much more than him. “This should be fun! How often does a mission involve dressing up in a Halloween costume?”

He snorted. “Not often enough.” He said sarcastically, tossing a Chewbacca costume over his head. 

Fitz stilled when he felt her hand on his shoulder, her touch calming any frustration he had been feeling. “Fitz.” she began. “I know this isn’t your favorite thing in the world, but just try to enjoy yourself a little bit. If it makes you feel any better, I’m sure I’ll look just as ridiculous as you.” Fitz smiled slightly and took her hand, placing a loving kiss to her knuckles. Without looking, he could see her warm smile. 

“I doubt it.” he said, earning him a shy grin from the scientist. “You’d look good in anything.” He stood up and suddenly pulled her in close, enjoying the hitch in her breath and the darkening of her eyes whenever he did something assertive. “Or nothing.” He added quietly, a mischievous grin forming on the corner of his mouth. 

Jemma smiled back coyly. “If you keep this up, we’ll miss the planning session. Coulson would never forgive us after we missed the last one.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Fitz’s brow furrowed. “What was that mission again? Something in the Rockies, right?” She nodded and roped her arms around his neck, looking at him nose-to-nose.

“Thats right.” She said, placing small kisses to his cheek and and lower jawline. “Remember, it was when we spent that weekend undercover in the ski lodge?” 

Fitz’s eyes lit up at her words, then he placed a tender kiss on her lips. “Undercover? That’s one way to describe it.” He laughed when she slapped his shoulder while blushing profusely. 

“Leo!” She exclaimed, trying to use his first name in an attempt to appear like she was cross with him; it was failing miserably. He thought of her using that name in entirely different context. “We really do need to get ready.” She said, though sounding unmotivated to do anything but play with Fitz’s hair and place loving kisses on his face. 

He suddenly decided to use her own game against her. “Alright.” He said, breaking out of her embrace and hearing her small whine at the loss of contact. He strode over to a trunk with more costumes and began sifting through them. “We’d better get ready, yeah? Wouldn’t want Coulson to lose his marbles.” Inwardly smiling, he looked back as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

Jemma’s expression was bewildered, but to Fitz she had never looked more beautiful. Her cheeks were red, her blouse slightly disheveled from him pulling her close, and her eyes were looking at him like he had just deprived her of something. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” She said, stepping over a gorilla costume to stride to stand right in front of him. Jemma poked a finger to his chest and tried to look scolding. “You don’t get to have me all worked up like that and then just walk away.” Her expression made him laugh.

Looking down, he picked up an astronaut helmet and put it on her head before she could protest, making it impossible for her to kiss him. She stood there with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. 

He put his hands in his pockets. “I’m don’t put out to astronauts, Jemma.” He said, trying to maintain a straight face as she continued to look at him with an unconvinced expression. “They’re way outside my atmosphere.” She suddenly laughed at that, shaking her head.

“That was awful.” Jemma said, still laughing. Fitz huffed and took off her helmet, watching as she stilled and looked at him with a heated expression. He loved that after nearly a year of dating, he could still make her look like that.

“You love it.” He said, leaning in to capture her lips in a fervent kiss. 

It was her that grabbed him this time, taking fistfuls of his jacket as she pulled him in. “I do.” Jemma said, smiling against his lips as she slowly pulled him down to a pile of soft costumes. 

In the end, Coulson had to delay the mission meeting for an hour. When Fitz and Simmons finally joined them, Skye had laughed at their mismatched costumes saying they looked like Halloween had thrown up on them. Everyone else rolled their eyes and silently agreed to buy their costumes from elsewhere.


End file.
